prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC36
is the 36th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 425th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Akane was walking and in the same time she was p racticing volleyball but then her foot stepped on a rock and she fell down then Brian, a boy from United Kingdom came and raised his hand to help her then Akane became shy and said she was okay and than he walked away leaving Akane suprised. The next morning Akane was in school still thinking about him and then.....she saw him and he saw her and he was so happy he saw her. Then the teacher was explaining the new student Brian which came from England and was going to stay in Japan for three weeks and then the teacher asked Akane to show Brian the school and Akane was feeling guilty for it. Akane first went to her friends to ask about how to spe ak English and she asked Miyuki but she was to busy seeing a movie with Yayoi, she asked also Nao but she had club activities with Reika, leaving her alone with Brian. Brian next asked Akane what was her name and it was hard for Akane to answer but still she answered. They went to the Music Room and it was easy for Akane to spell, after in Book Room, then in the science room but Akane couldn't say it instead of saying it Rika Room which meant Science Room in Japanese. Akane said to herself if he understanded her and than Brian stopped before hitting the door and then told she was a lady. Then Brian was getting to samurais but it made Akane nervous and learned him Japanese things then it was noon Akane was getting ready to to go but then Brian threw her a volleyball and were playing and also Akane was learning English. Akane went to the secret house were the girls were and was telling about Brian, Yayoi was told her if she liked Brian and than Akane's face became red and then the girls got up and grouped and took Akane and putted her in the wall if she likes him and then she said yes. The girls were in school, Miyuki took Akane's shoe and threw it and in the same time Brian was coming. Then he picked it up and gave it to her, the girls were spying and still seeing if she liked him or not. Yayoi wanted to prove if she liked him and made a picture which made Akane nervous but she tried and then when Yayoi came she saw Akane's picture which was horrible, than Reika told her if Akane would do a love letter which made Akane shy. It was night and Akane was walking than she saw Brian with a dictionary and than he said to her he was trying to find a restaurant and Akane knew the place which was her family's restaurant and he tried Okonomiyaki which he knew it was delicious and then he asked Akane if he would tell him info for Japanese and Akane accepted, the girls were shocked and happy seeing Akane helping Brian. Then he got used to everything because of Akane, he went to meet Nao's siblings and than go to a circus, they did racing in the beach and they were really happy. It was sunset and Akane told him that she was having fun and then Brian told her that he had to go to United Kingdom and broke Akane's heart. Wolfrun was seeing a movie about love which he was saying that it was pointless. It was the day that Brian was going to head home, everyone was there to say to him goodbye accept Akane but Miyuki saw her running, than the girls were wondering were was Akane and they saw her alone playing volleyball under the bridge and were saying to her that why didn't she go to say goodbye but Akane couldn't say it and was worring the girls, then a bigger problem got to be it was.....Wolfrun taking bad energy. Wolfrun summoned a Akanbe which was a love neckla se and started fighting and was saying bad things about love which made Cure Sunny really angry and got up but the Akanbe kicked Sunny and went away but she standed again, Candy came and told Akane to use the Sport Decor and after it made a sword made out of wood, than Akane wasn't feeling good and made the sword fire up and made the Akanbe fall down now it was time for the cures to defeat the Akanbe by doing Royal Rainbow Burst and the Akanbe got defeated. Everything got back to normal and the bus was there and Akane told her friend to meet Brian one more time in the airport and was running to catch the bus so she could go to Brian but then it was far away after Nao came with all that speed to stop the train and then Akane forgot that she had no money and Reika came with her purse to give her money, and she was happy but than she saw the highway was full of cars with no hope to catch him but than Miyuki came along with Yayoi and Miyuki gave her bicycle and Yayoi her map and Akane got the bicycle and ran as fast as she could. She saw the airport and was sore she would c atch it but than Miyuki's bicycle broke and she was alone and than she started running really fast and she arrived but then she saw the airplane was gone and sat down and cried but after a hand raised and she knew it was Brian and said she liked him finally and Brian said that too which made her surprised she still cried but Brian said he would come back leaving her happy they got their hands joined together and enjoyed their last sunset... Gallery wall_smile_36_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 36 wallpaper Akan.36.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Brian Taylor *Midorikawa Siblings Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes